An image-forming apparatus known in the art on which is mounted a cartridge accommodating toner is provided with a reserve tank that temporarily stores toner supplied from the cartridge. The image-forming apparatus can execute printing operations even after the cartridge has been removed, in a case where the reserve tank still contains toner.